Something of the Wolf
by angelslaugh
Summary: When the Doctor, Missy, Bill, and Nardole venture into Ancient Rome, they're expecting danger and running. They expect to see the death of Remus and Romulus founding Rome - they didn't expect to land 300 years after Rome's founding and meet Lupa, a mysterious woman with connections to the Doctor. Rose/Twelve reunion!fic. Bad Wolf!Rose. Other pairings included.
1. Chapter 1

She was no longer Rose Tyler.

She gazed at herself in the reflective, calm pool that had appeared as the Sun had exploded and come back.

She was someone else. She wasn't John's wife, she wasn't the Torchwood director and she wasn't the ever-elusive Vitex heiress.

She wasn't any of those things because those things were long gone. She was someone she had been once before, had always been.

Her reflection stared at her, and she frowned as it was decided. No, she wasn't _Rose Tyler,_ and she couldn't say anything or do anything too strange if she were going to take the slow path.

She had to become someone else.

Rose took the scissors out of her first aid kit she'd found during the time the sun was dying. Miracles upon miracles, it hadn't faded with most of everything else she'd had (save her non-working vortex manipulator from _her_ dimension) and decided on a name. A name myths, if not history, were created from.

She was Rose Tyler.

She was Bad Wolf.

 _I create myself._

 **I am Lupa.**

~:~

"Whatever it is, I don't need to know," the Doctor snapped at Nardole and Bill. "I _know_ I shouldn't have brought her. But honestly, you think I'd leave her there, where I _can't_ keep an eye on her?"

Bill shrugged. "I don't like her," Bill said, bluntly. "But if she's... Okay, now, then I'm good with her. I suppose."

"I can still kick your ass," Nardole huffed. "Where are we headed?" he asked after a second.

"Bill wanted to see if Remus and Romulus were a myth," the Doctor said with a smirk. "More than likely, they were raised for the first few years of their life _like_ wolves, the Remus died or left, and Romulus founded Rome."

The TARDIS made a violent noise. Missy blinked.

"Is it alright?" Missy questioned, as if not really concerned but just asking.

"She seems to be surprised about something," the Doctor said, sounding amused. He flicked a few switches, and the materialization process began.

The group of four stepped out, the silence all around them making them wary, before wolves were shown to be waiting.

A howl started.

Bill gasped, and the Time Lord and Time Lady turned, Nardole suppressing a look of irritation before looking as well.

A teen boy with quicksilver eyes held a knife at Bill's throat.

"Let her go," the Doctor said, stepping closer.

The boy tilted his head like a wolf.

"Tell Mother we're about to have guests," the teen boy called loudly. "Four of them."

A yip answered them, then they all froze at the feel of blades pressing into their backs.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked. The boy stared at him with the regal air of someone who was important. "I am Romulus," the boy announced plainly. "Brother, tie them up."

It was done quickly, by a boy about the same age, weaker and thinner than Romulus.

"I am Remus," the boy said.

"Remus, do not talk," Romulus ordered. "Knock them out. She will want to remain a mystery."

"Who?" Missy questioned.

Both Remus and Romulus exchanged an amused look.

"Did you retrieve them?" Romulus asked, moving back and allowing Remus to secure Bill.

"I did. Just as the Oracle said," Remus said, offering Romulus the sonic screwdrivers both Missy and the Doctor had on their persons. Both of them looked shocked and annoyed that they had been tricked like that. Remus offered them an impish grin before nodding sharply.

All four were knocked out.

~:~

Lupa stood, her footsteps silent, even on the polished marble floor.

"The girl. The one wearing pants," she whispered, it echoing.

Her son bowed his head, his footsteps intentionally heard.

~:~

"Think we'll be down here for long?" Bill asked curiously after the Time Lord and Time Lady had woken up.

"Well... If it's truly Romulus and Remus, they're in the wrong time," Missy said, startling everyone. "Romulus and Remus should be dead... Hmm, three centuries past."

Footsteps stomped down towards them.

"Back up," Romulus said icily to the Time Lords through the cell door.

The Time Lords did as he said.

Romulus kept a hand on his sword.

"Girl with the pants," he said, pointing at Bill. "Mother desires to see you."

Bill blinked. "Who is she?" Bill asked, her face wary.

Romulus smirked, and there was a wolfish quality to it. "Mother Lupa, of course."


	2. Chapter 2

Bill's bonds were cut in the passageway, Remus standing above them.

"Follow us," Romulus said to her. Bill followed him, exiting the cave and heading to a temple-esque building.

Entering the building, Bill's mouth dropped open and an amazed smile lit her face.

"Brilliant," she said, staring around her.

"Thank you." The British voice that met her ears - the _distinct_ accent that the woman had - made Bill turn. Eyes that seemed to have swirls of gold in them gleamed. "I am Lupa," the woman introduced, gesturing to a seat. "Please, sit."

Bill sat, and Lupa did as well.

For a moment, awkward - at least on Bill's end - silence reigned as she cautiously looked over the other woman.

"I know it might alarm you, but might I ask a personal question of you?" Lupa's eyes seemed to become more human.

"Course," Bill said. "Only if I might ask you one first."

Lupa nodded.

"Are you single?"

Lupa stared at her for a moment, and Bill flushed, embarrassed.

"I'm flattered," Lupa said, a warm smile appearing, "and while I am currently single, it's... Complicated."

Bill chuckled. "Right. Go on, ask then."

Lupa seemed to steel herself.

"One of your companions," she said, her eyes sharp. "One of them wouldn't happen to be known as The Doctor, would they?"

Bill blanched.

"No," she lied.

Lupa stared at her. "Oh. More's the pity. Suppose I don't have to give the TARDIS back, right?"

Bill's eyes widened. Lupa waved her hand towards the blue box in the room.

"How did you get that in here?" Bill questioned.

Lupa smiled. "The old girl loves me," she replied, walking over to the box. "Don't you, Sexy?" She patted the box.

To Bill's astonishment, the TARDIS seemed to dematerialize and rematerialize all because Lupa pet her.

"Wow... You and the TARDIS have an amazing connection," Bill whispered.

Lupa turned to her, lips in a full smile. "I'm her Bad Wolf." Lupa walked back over and sat down on the soft chair. "Now, the reason I asked to meet you is because I wanted to ask you a question - if you would help me talk to the Doctor."

Bill frowned. "How would I do that?"

"By forming a psychic link with me."

Bill blinked. "Um -"

"I swear to you," continued Lupa, "that I will do you no harm. I will never use this link with you - should you agree - other than to speak through you to the Doctor. If it gets too much, then I will release you from it." Lupa held her hand over her heart, closing her eyes.

Remus cleared his throat. Bill looked over at him.

"That is her way of saying that her oath is her bond," Remus said to her. "Shall I get her dressed?"

"She must answer first, brother. You're an idiot," Romulus replied, looking exasperated.

Bill smiled. "As long as you don't harm the Doctor, I agree."

Lupa opened her gold-swirled eyes.

"I would _never_ hurt the Doctor intentionally," Lupa promised, staring at her.

The sincerity was plain in her eyes.

"Remus, please get her dressed for dinner. The others may leave, but don't give the Time Lords their sonic items. That's just asking for a bunch of things blown up, and I rather _like_ my acropolis."

Lupa stood and smoothed her dress down.

"Romulus, take the others to get dressed after this young woman - what is your name? I apologize; I forget that it's rude to not know someone's name before I push them into a psychic link," Lupa apologized, turning to Bill.

"Bill," Bill responded. "Bill Potts."

Lupa smiled and held out her hand.

Bill took it.

 _My original name was Rose,_ Lupa's voice whispered. _Rose Tyler._

They melded, an eerie song in the back of Bill's mind.

~:~

"Time Lords, creature," intoned Romulus. "Mother Lupa requires that you change into the clothes required. None of that, as Mother Lupa says, _perception filter shite."_

"One of your companions," Missy said dryly to the Doctor.

"Why are you blaming me?" the Doctor questioned her, insulted.

"It _is_ your fault," Romulus agreed. "Follow me. If you do not, consider your current companion one of Mother Lupa's."

"One of my former companions," agreed the Doctor quickly.

~:~

Once dressed in the proper Roman way, Romulus gestured for them to follow him. Entering a room, they were amazed at the food spread.

And at what Bill wore. She looked comfortable; her eyes were hidden by a veil.

"Bill, are you -"

" _I am not Bill, Doctor."_ Bill's head moved to look at the Doctor. _"Sit, and make no further moves towards her."_

The Doctor sat at the table laden with food. A woman entered, her eyes as veiled as Bill's, but nobody but the Master took notice of her. Missy smirked to herself as the blonde woman pressed a finger to her lips, and remained quiet.

 _"I can promise you that I have had Bill's consent to form a psychic link with her. As you may have guessed, I am Lupa of the wolves."_

Her voice echoed as she spoke through Bill.

 _"You have changed, Doctor. Regenerated a few times."_

The Doctor and Nardole turned their heads to stare at Bill sharply. Bill seemed to smirk at them.

 _"I was a former companion. Not known as Lupa then."_

The Doctor pursed his lips. "You'll have to refresh my memory, then."

 _"Later,"_ Lupa said through Bill, a light chuckle slipping from her mouth. _"For now, eat. Sleep. Rest up. We will get reacquainted in the morning."_ Bill paused. _"Also, do not try to leave in your blue box. It's locked up tight."_

Bill coughed. "Well, she's really nice."

The Doctor scowled. "What's her name?" he demanded.

Surprisingly, Bill shook her head. "Doctor, some things you can't handle right now." She glanced at Missy. "She invites you to the library. Nobody else, not even me." Bill shrugged in a 'what can you do' way.


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I suppose that I need to give you an explanation, even if a short one.**

 **This IS a SLIGHT PJO/DW Xover, but... only Percy and Annabeth appear in the story. The rest is centered around the TARDIS, the Doctor and his companions, and Rose, of course. Might end up changing this to one long one-shot later, but... Later.**

 **Thanks! (Please review, it keeps me motivated to write more! ^_^)**

 **~angelslaugh**

 **~:~**

Missy strode in behind Romulus, silent for once.

Lupa, the blonde woman the Doctor hadn't noticed, looked up at her.

"Hello, Time Lady."

Missy took a seat, uninvited. Lupa didn't move.

"Hello, _Lupa._ I suspect you and the Doctor knew each other, hmm?"

"Indeed. You are the Master." Her head moved and looked at the Master. "I assume you haven't heard of me."

"Lupa, or your real name?" asked Missy with a smirk.

"My real name," Lupa smiled. "Rose Tyler."

Missy's smile fell. "What."

"Oh. You have."

"Through the TARDIS, of course. Your room is still there."

Surprise flashed over Rose's face.

"The Doctor loves you," Missy mused. "You, a fragile mortal human."

"Not quite," Rose said with a smile. "Not quite mortal or human."

"Then what are you?" Missy demanded.

Rose offered her an enigmatic smile.

"Do you want to know how long I've been in this universe?" She stood and walked towards the lamp in the room, the only source of light. "Since my universe vanished. I woke up in the middle of a mix of Greeks and Romans and no stars."

Missy's eyes widened a little bit.

"Then... I don't know what happened. The universe righted." She looked at Missy. "I could see things that nobody else could. Remembered something that had happened. I'm not a mortal, and I'm not a Time Lord. I'm the Bad Wolf, and I created myself."

Those words had so much power in them.

"I remained in Greece for the remainder of the Greek age, but then I moved here, to this acropolis. It's still in Greece; I met Remus and Romulus as children. I saved them because... I was lonely," admitted Rose. "I changed nothing but what they could do. Since I became _Lupa,_ I've been able to help people. They can leave when they wish and they will be able to die if they desire." Rose shrugged. "I cannot." Her swirling gold eyes met Missy's. Missy, who knew and could tell what they reminded her of.

The Time Vortex.

"And the Doctor? Using his human companion?"

"A bit of fun for all involved. They can experience what it's like here, I can say hi to Sexy, and they can be on their way without ever knowing who I really am," Rose said.

"You promised to tell the Doctor who you were."

"I will," Rose said. "But eventually."

~:~

Morning came.

"Mother Lupa has things she needs to do," Remus said when he opened his door. "Doctor, you may keep your normal wear on. We will venture into Rome."

"Who is the Emperor of this time?" Bill asked eagerly.

"Emperor Carinus Aurelius," Remus said, his eyes flicking to the Doctor's. "Mother wishes to keep her acropolis, but she must attend to the emperor every now and then." Remus shrugged. "It is why I am helping you and not Romulus."

"She said she would tell us who she was," the Doctor said sharply.

Remus tossed him a lazy grin. "Ah, simmer down, Doctor. Mother Lupa will reveal all in good time."

"You make her seem like the Oracle," a woman said, appearing almost out of nowhere. She looked about twenty, with curled auburn hair and silver eyes.

Remus' grin became a smile of respect, and he tilted his head. "Lady Diana."

" _The_ Diana," Bill asked, a grin coming on her face.

Diana nodded regally. "I am _the_ Diana. Goddess of the Hunt, moon... Whatever it is these days." She shrugged. "Remus, how is Lupa holding up?"

"Well," Remus said, tipping his head. "She is holding up well. I am showing the aliens and future mortal around for now. Would you like to join us?"

Diana seemed to think on it.

"I am bored," Diana said simply. "I will join you. Any of you flirt with me and I will turn you into a lion which will then be hunted down and killed."

"Is that possible?" Bill whispered to the Doctor as Diana took Remus' offered arm.

"With the gods of Greece and Rome it's possible," Nardole muttered. "At least the gods of Asgard only threatened him and his wife with dismemberment."

In front of them, Remus and Diana seemed to trip, but recovered.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "River told you about that."

"Yep," Nardole said succinctly. "And by the way, the Lupa that we met? She must be the true Lupa."

"Lady Diana, should we show them the Baths of Caraculla? One has not lived until they have experienced a Roman bath," Remus cheerfully said, cutting their conversation off.

~:~

"...and there is the entrance to the palace of Emperor Carinus Aurelius," Remus concluded. "Any questions?"

He turned to his four companions, all of whom had been silenced by Lady Diana.

"Ah," Remus nodded. "Lady Diana. Would you care to lift your silencing -?" He didn't know what to call it. Diana scowled and waved her hand.

"Yes," the Doctor said, glaring at Remus. "How are you and Romulus alive?"

Remus sighed, knowing this would eventually happen. He sat down on a stone slab, gesturing the others to sit. They sat.

"Mother saved us," Remus said after a long time. "I am what you would call... A werewolf. I am of Lupa's pack, her son in all but blood. Mother saved our lives, mine before my brother's. He is indeed older and stronger than I, and he far more serious. But our pack of wolves... It is _family._ Mother made a pact with Lady Diana. As long as we do not tempt her huntresses, we are like those in the pack of hunters. Lady Diana allows us moonlit life, and Mother Lupa gave us this life. Should we choose, we can become mortal, love, and die."

At the end of Remus' speech, the Doctor frowned. "But are you a true werewolf, only able to turn at the full moon, or -"

Remus shook his head. "No, the moon lets the Change happen more freely, but... No, we can turn when we want. We are shape-changers. Mother is one herself, though we rarely get to see her do so." Remus glanced at the shadow beneath him. "We should be heading back. Mother is bound to be home now. Lady Diana, if you wish to join us?"

"I cannot," Diana said, patting Remus' head. "I must go lead the Hunt."

Diana walked through the marketplace, and Remus herded the others back to Lupa's acropolis.


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm not ready._ Lupa rinsed her face off in her personal hot baths. _I'm not ready to face him again. With the other Time Lord, it was easier. But... I don't really know if I am ready._

The TARDIS hummed in her mind, sad - but willing to respect her wishes. Ready to leave if it should come to that.

 _I know I shouldn't be a coward. I'll have to face him eventually._ She pinned her wet, long hair up. Curls had become the norm for her - it helped her look wild when they were let down her back.

She took a deep breath, and her body locked. A snarl, loud and vicious, flew from her mouth.

She ran through the halls of her temple-slash-home, running past the startled dinner guests, the _Doctor,_ and didn't care that the Doctor leaped up to follow her, trying to get to her.

She leaped off the top of the steps of her acropolis, golden fur sprouting down her back. Throwing her head back, she howled like a wolf at the moon above her, a challenge that those who knew the way of the wolf would hear - that _he_ would get the message across.

Romulus was by her side in a second. All of Lupa's wolves were roughly the weight and build of their human selves. Of course, they weren't - in Romulus' case - five feet tall. What they lacked in height, they had muscle and weight in their wolf forms.

(The first thing Rose had made clear to Remus and Romulus was that they could change forms to any shape they were familiar with. The second thing she had warned them was to _never, ever, EVER_ talk to a woman named Stephanie Meyer in the future about their wolf forms. Remus and Romulus had been confused, but then she'd elaborated. Sparkly, marble-hard vampires and _six-foot-tall_ werewolves. Utterly _ridiculous._ They were appropriately horrified.)

They did not share a telepathic link. They communicated through the Wolf language which came naturally to Rose, and through her to her sons, and through them everyone else.

{How _dare_ you come near my pack, Lycaon,} Lupa snarled darkly as an ill-looking wolf appeared.

{I simply wanted to greet them,} Lycaon said, showing his teeth.

Lupa snarled. {Cursed being! You are not welcome near my lands!}

{I was only cursed by Zeus! I _will_ kill the creator of Rome. Jupiter seems to think I am but an amusing fool. If I destroy you, Lupa Lupercal, I will become a god!}

Lupa stared at him for a moment. {I believe you are a dangerous fool,} Lupa responded quietly. {But a fool nonetheless if you desire to challenge me. I defend mine own with my teeth and claws.} Lupa allowed her eyes to shine gold. {If you do not get yourself and your pack off of my acropolis, and _stay_ off of my acropolis, I will pretend this never happened and not mention this to Lady Diana.}

A long moment passed, and Lycaon still bared his teeth. As Lupa prepared to kill, the other wolves of Lycaon's pack looked to their cursed leader.

Lycaon bowed his muzzle, acknowledging the stronger Alpha's order's.

{One day I will kill you,} he said to Romulus. {I will defeat you, I swear on the River Styx.}

Thunder clapped.

{And I swear on the Styx that I will avenge him should you lay one of your paws or hands or feet on my child in an attempt to kill or hurt him,} Lupa snarled.

Thunder cracked like a future gunshot.

Lupa did not show weakness.

Lycaon slunk away like the coward he was.

~:~

"You should leave," Romulus said to the Doctor, who looked at him. "Mother is always drained when she changes back. She won't for a while; but you should definitely leave."

"I don't even know where my TARDIS is," the Doctor admitted. "And Lupa promised to tell us -"

"Lupa never actually said _anything,"_ Missy said pointedly, startling everyone. "She said that we'd all get reacquainted in the morning, she never said _I will tell you my name in the morning."_

"Bill," Remus said, startling Bill. "I know you're interested in ladies. If you ever decide to switch gender preferences, be a nice woman and let me know, okay?" Bill gaped as Remus leaned over and whispered something in her ear.

Bill nodded. "Alright, then."

Romulus clapped his hands. "You may stay one more night. Mother suggests visiting the Altar of Pax before you all leave."

The men bowed out of the spacious room, and the Doctor looked at Bill suspiciously.

"What did he say?"

Missy had a smirk on her face.

"Oh, don't worry 'bout it, Doctor dear," the other Time Lady crooned, dancing over to him. "After all... We're only here one more night."

~:~

The Altar of Pax.

Lupa padded up the steps, only to hesitate briefly when she saw the Doctor there, scanning the Altar with his sonic sunglasses.

How she knew his sunglesses were sonic?

They _hummed._

{Pax is the goddess of peace,} Lupa said, startling the Doctor. {It is nice to talk with you face to face despite the fact I barely know this face while my true face is yet to be revealed.} Lupa padded around the altar. {The Senate comes here to pray about peace treaties. I come to be alone. Or to talk with her.}

"I don't find much evidence that Pax appears daily," the Doctor said skeptically.

{Pax does not necessarily answer. Peace comes in a variety of forms. I made my peace with taking the slow path to meet you again, Doctor. I will wait until the time is right.} Lupa bowed her head at the Doctor. {I suppose you could say that I was a companion with something of the wolf about her.}

That should do somethi-

The Doctor frowned. "I don't get it."

Lupa couldn't help the hurt that hit her. {I see,} she conveyed through Wolf. {I must go. Goodbye, my Doctor.}

Lupa fled, running and her heart hurting.

~:~

Lupa fell on her straw mattress and let her tears soak the silk pillow.

"Are you alright, Lady Lupa?"

"Pax." Lupa sat up, looking at the goddess that had a lot in common with Victoria. Except, Lady Victoria was about _victory_ by any means, and Pax was about _peace._ It was a wonder Pax got along with Mars.

Lupa did _not_ get along with Mars.

Lupa got along with Pax because Pax didn't choose sides. Pax, like the gods Lupa had chosen to hold her secret, was nice to her.

It helped that Pax was a new goddess, and younger than Lupa.

"I find myself troubled," Lupa sighed. "I wish to tell him who I am, and I am allowing Bill to tell him after they leave, but... What can I do? He does not remember me, even though what the Master told me might be true -"

Pax held up her hand. "You should come to Olympus," Pax whispered. "We can give your sons directions if they need it. There, we can relax and talk."

Lupa hesitated for a moment. "Okay." She didn't need the permission of her sons; they mentally chimed in anyway once they connected with her and realized Pax was with her, telling her to relax and enjoy herself.

"Very well," Lupa finally said. "As long as I know that Lycaon won't come onto my acropolis."

She _was_ protective of her boys.


	5. Chapter 5

A switch was thrown, and the four remained in an awkward silence.

"So..." Bill said, walking towards the door. "You really don't know the real name of Lupa?"

Bill opened the door as the Doctor answered.

"No. She left me a riddle." He frowned.

Bill stared outside for a moment.

"Her name," Bill said in a quiet tone, causing the Doctor to look at her. "Was Rose Tyler."

The Doctor _remembered._

"That's not possible," he said, busying himself as Bill glared at him before storming off.

"Why not?" Missy asked lazily.

"Because she's in another universe," the Doctor snapped. "A universe that split from this one."

Missy looked impatient. "Dear idiot," she began in the tone of one writing a letter. "What year was it when you destroyed the universe?"

The Doctor frowned. "I restarted it," he said firmly. "Using Amy's childhood -" Realization dawned. "No."

"What, Doctor?" Nardole questioned sharply.

"Rose... Is just like Rory and Amy and Jack," the Doctor slowly said. "Two _thousand_ years of nothingness. The sun burnt. She became Lupa. She _became_ the wolf goddess, Lupa. More than likely she traveled as Lupa, helping people, when she randomly found two kids after Greece started to pass by and raised them, named them Romulus and Remus after Romulus and Remus... Only to find out later, they were _Romulus and Remus."_ Here, the Doctor made a face. "It's like River all over again."

"Really?" Nardole perked up. "River never told me how you met."

"I met her on the last day of her life," the Doctor said flatly. "And she met me, pointed a gun at me, and nearly shot Hitler too early."

"Sounds like a woman," Missy whistled. "Would have loved to meet her."

"She's dead," the Doctor forced out. "Saved to the Library computer."

~:~

Lupa walked through New York, barely seen. The nineteen-forties was normally no place for a woman to be traveling alone, especially in America.

Lupa never traveled alone. In the shadows, her pack moved, making sure the goddess was never harmed.

Rose - the old part of Rose - was in awe that the Romans had made her a goddess. But Lupa thought it wasn't her concern - her pack was her concern, her family; she did not care that she was part of the pantheon.

She stepped into an alleyway and paused, her head turning.

Smoothly, Lupa changed. A golden wolf flew from the dark and through the streets, her paws hitting the ground.

She trotted to Central Park. High above her, visible to the pack but not by the mortals, Olympus glowered.

{Did you sense something?} Romulus questioned seriously.

{Blood. Blood of a time traveler.} Through Lupa's wanderings she had identified the distinct scent of a time traveler's blood; of course she wasn't informed on _what_ made it special, just that it was different than that of humans.

Romulus padded forward to gaze from the underbrush, and then he shuddered.

{Two humans,} he said in Wolf, his voice trembling with a very human emotion. _Rage._ {Two humans are bleeding out. Will you give them a choice?}

{I must,} Lupa said quietly. Lupa walked through the underbrush and shifted from her wolf form into her other form. She squatted next to the human male.

She recognized him.

"Rory the Roman," she said, delight in her tone. "Join me and my pack."

"Amy…" the man breathed.

"You're dying faster. Say yes, and I will change you," Lupa said to him.

"Not… Without…" Rory coughed.

Lupa sighed and looked to the redhead, who held out her hand to him.

"Yes," Amy told her, her voice faint.

Lupa's eyes glowed.

"Very well."

~:~

"Is this normal?With the whole changing to a wolf thing?" Amy asked, her eyes wide with delight as she took in New York with her new enhanced eyesight.

"Yes, love," Romulus grinned. "You and your husband are taking well to the Change."

"Is that what it's being called now?" Lupa asked, drawing their attention. "Now that you've awakened, I wish to have answers."

"What?" Amy asked, her face suspicious.

"The Doctor, Amy." Rory looked at Lupa, his face defensive. "You asked me if it was his fault, the end of the universe."

"Was I wrong?" Lupa asked, tilting her head. "The Doctor should have left the Pandorica alone."

"What did the Doctor ever do to you?" Rory demanded.

Lupa stared at him. "He ended the universe," she told Rory simply.

~:~

When Rose still went by Rose, she was happily married and kept along with her husband, John Smith.

The half-human, half-Time Lord settled well in their new dimension. He still hated guns, and Rose made sure that guns weren't the policy of Torchwood upon first contact.

She was an heiress, too, so she had to make sure she was seen in the public eye with John enough to appease the tabloids, as well as with her family. Just enough.

Enough to keep the mystery around her.

It changed in a literal instant. Rose was comforting Tosh and commenting on how much of a tosser he was when she landed on the ground. Items remained in midair for a second, and Rose panicked, taking the most useful items out and tying it on her body as best as she could.

She remained that way, barely surviving, until 1906.

A Roman soldier sat next to a box; the stars were all gone, eerily making the older human think of a dim memory.

"Are you here for the box?" the soldier asked her.

Rose stared at him.

"No," she said, holding her other arm and keeping a defensive stance. "I was just looking for a place to rest, is all." She used her high-class accent perfectly, confusing the other.

"You're not from America," he said to her."

"No," Rose said mildly. "Have you seen a blue box around here?"

The Roman shook his head. "No. Not for a thousand years at least."

Rose sighed. "Well, alright then."

She went to leave, but the man stopped her.

"I'm Rory," he said. "Rory... Pond."

Rose hesitated. "Rose Tyler," she informed him before leaving the Pandorica alone.

Of course, having a Dalek find her and demand to be taken to the Pandorica only ended up with Rose being shot and ending up in Ancient Rome.

Or, no. First was… Well, nearly caveman era. Nearly, because prior to walking to Ancient Greece and joining their civilization and being part of its culture Rose hadn't met another human being.

It was what had led to her joining the wolves. Well, one of the things.


	6. Chapter 6

"We got sent back in time," Amy said quietly. "By creatures known as the Weeping Angels."

Lupa's eyes hardened. "Those creatures are extremely dangerous. How did you two end up in the same time?"

Amy bit her lip. "Well… We got touched by the same Weeping Angel."

Amy clutched her husband's hand.

"And our daughter, the Doctor's wife, visited up. New York is… Since we created a paradox, the TARDIS doesn't want to come and pick us up," Amy admitted.

Lupa facepalmed. "What an idiot," she scowled.

Amy looked at her for a moment. "What do you mean? Raggedy Man's a genius."

Lupa snorted at Amy's words. "I mean, he could've avoided the paradox by traveling to New Jersey and taking a cab to New York," she informed Amy dryly. "I bet your daughter didn't tell you that."

Amy and Rory looked pained.

"What I have isn't a grudge against the Doctor," Lupa explained gently. "I have unresolved issue that I need him and I to resolve."

With that, Lupa left the room.

~:~

The Doctor threw switches. "Right! America, New York, New York. Missy, change out of those dreadful clothes."

"Why?" Missy asked with a pout.

"Because they are ragged, torn, and absolutely dreadful-looking," Bill said flatly. "And I couldn't take you to Henrik's for some reason." She glared at the Doctor for a long moment, still pouting.

"That was 2005 Henrik's," the Doctor balefully said. "I prefer not to do something that could cause something."

Missy hummed. "You didn't want to risk running into yourself!" she crowed. "What was so important about 2005, dearie?"

The Doctor tightened his grip on the TARDIS console briefly.

"Missy." His voice was quiet, his eyes not looking at her. "Don't ask me things like that."

Missy sighed. "Oh, fine."

"I think it has to do with the Lupa thing," Nardole whispered. Loudly.

All eyes shot to him.

"Just because River sent you doesn't mean that I won't leave you somewhere, Nardole," the Doctor said, sounding a little angry. "New York," he repeated. "2017. This is actually a period in which several things happen, none of which concern mortals." He paused. "Shouldn't concern me, either."

"Maybe it will concern me!" Missy said, hope in her voice.

"No," Bill and the Doctor said in unison.

"Well, you don't trust me in your box," huffed Missy.

The TARDIS groaned a little bit.

"I wouldn't say that to her," the Doctor said, smirking at Missy, his eyes dancing in an almost mad way.

"Whatever!" Missy snapped. "Let's get this along, shall we?"

"Fine," the Doctor said, opening the door of the TARDIS.

The life of New York streamed around them, people moving and cars honking.

"Well, it's a bit mad here," Bill said quietly.

"This is New York," the Doctor said with a smirk. "Now, instead of ancient history, you get to be a bit more modern. In the modern era, at least." People spoke in all sorts of languages in New York, though the Doctor didn't hear what Bill did.

"So, I have a question about the translation thing," Bill said, turning to the Doctor. "Is it just when I'm being spoken to?"

"No," the Doctor said, then amended it. "Depends on where you are. If it's like places in America, then you'll only understand when you're being spoken to directly, yes." He shrugged.

Bill smiled, then her eyes widened. "Doctor, I think I just saw _Romulus_ here _."_

As though hearing her, the man looked over at them.

The Doctor started running as soon as it was confirmed.

Romulus' eyes widened before he started running away; as a Roman who clearly worked out, he had powerful muscles.

As a Time Lord whose bodies ran through time, the Time Lord known as the Doctor was running at a decent speed.

He couldn't pour on the speed, but. But he could do one thing.

He pointed his sonic screwdriver and scanned Romulus even as he fled.

He slipped on his sonic sunglasses and pressed a button.

 _Biological scan: Complete._

He would find Lupa one day, and he would finally demand answers.

Because Lupa wasn't his Rose. She couldn't be.

~:~

Lupa hummed to herself as she considered the demigod before her.

"No, the Change I create in the wolves of my pack allow us to shift whenever I like, young Annabeth. Most of the time my hair is grey now to hide my unique coloring," Lupa explained to her. "Perhaps if I wasn't Lupa, I would show you."

Annabeth frowned at her.

"So you're saying you weren't exactly a mortal, but you weren't a demigod?" she wondered, obviously confused.

"Indeed," Lupa smiled. "I was human once." She smiled mysteriously.

One of her pupils appeared. "Annabeth! Lupa!"

"Hello, pup!" Lupa greeted, ruffling the hair of the green-eyed demigod.

"Romulus wants to talk to you," Percy informed her. "Says that he saw a blue box."

Lupa stilled, her friendly and open expression slamming shut once more.

"Excuse me," she said, bowing her head to the Heroes. "I have to speak to my son."

Walking away, she heard Annabeth whisper, " _Does that mean that Romulus, the guy who was flirting with me, was ACTUALLY_ Romulus?"

"Yep," she heard Percy say cheerfully. "Lupa saved him and Remus. Everyone thought Remus had died, though."

Lupa smiled to herself.

Entering her cabin (why she had a cabin was a long story and all thanks had gone to Jason), she stared at Romulus. Amy and Rory were in Wales, enjoying a year away from the pack because they _needed_ their privacy once in awhile.

"I saw the Doctor," Romulus stated without preamble. "Shall I collect Amelia and Roranicus?"

Romulus preferred the long names, even though Lupa was positive that Rory's name was not, in fact, _Roranicus._ Then again… Romulus disliked Rory.

"I shall," Lupa said, her eyes flashing gold.

~:~

Jack hummed to himself as he set a plate down on the computer desk.

And then sighed when a blast of energy was recorded.

"Cancel your dinner plans!" he called to the group at large.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "We never have dinner plans," she deadpanned.

She was much nicer than when he'd first met her. Almost dying did that to people. Almost dying twice over didn't help.

"She's right," Ianto said with a smirk. "We _never_ have dinner plans. You never let us have days off."

"I hate days off," Tosh said, her voice bland.

They all looked to Owen… Who snored.

"Just leave him," Tosh offered. "Whatever it is might not be something he needs to come for."

"It wasn't a big displacement. Just a mild one," Jack said with a smile. "And it's right above us."

"Oh." Everyone stepped onto the lift to take them onto the Cardiff rift.


	7. Chapter 7

Lupa sat on the curb, staring in the sky. It was raining.

She sighed, closing her eyes. In Cardiff, near the Rift… She supposed if she stayed away, the Doctor would leave her pack alone, right?

There was a hum, and Rose looked over and met the eyes of someone she could have sworn was dead.

She stood.

"Jack?"

His face was drained of color, too - like he'd seen a ghost.

And then she was being twirled around like she was a child. He laughed, and she snorted as he set her down.

"Rosie!" he called out above the rain. "Last time I heard about you it was about all that madness with the Master!"

Lupa grimaced - her pack had been nearly decimated. Lupa had nearly been found by the evil Prime Minister when everything had suddenly switched to normal and the evil Minister was gone.

"Yes… I suppose that wasn't that long ago for you," she said distantly.

His smile faded briefly. "We have a lot to catch up on! Come on in!"

He tugged her onto the lift, and Lupa allowed him to.

~:~

Tea was served in cups, and Lupa sipped one sip and her eyes widened.

"It has been a while since I tasted tea," she admitted, licking her lips. "And fruit!" She lunged for the plate, freezing as she realized right after she'd eaten half a pear that it was a _pear._

Her face twisted and she threw the disgusting fruit into the garbage with uncanny accuracy.

"So~" Jack sat down across from her. "I heard you were in another dimension. What happened?"

Lupa eyed the man across from her steadily.

"It has been a long time since I was trapped in that dimension," she said, tilting her head back. "I have traveled a linear path for more than three thousand years."

The age drop made Jack snort.

"So you're way older than the Doctor, right?"

Lupa shrugged. "I do not know. When we met he looked to be older than nine hundred. Nine hundred years was certainly a lie. There was a certain agelessness to his eyes when I saw him in Rome, and he was in this year, I presume." She stared at Jack. "How did you live?"

Jack shrugged. "I can't exactly die, Rosie. What did you do on Satellite Five?"

Lupa's breath caught, and she was Rose again in that moment as she looked at Jack in horror.

"Oh gods no…" She placed a hand on her forehead. "I did this. Oh gods above, Jack, I am so sorry!" She took hold of the startled immortal's hands and stared at him with honest sadness. "I didn't mean to," she whispered.

"Nah, it's all right. Wouldn't have met Ianto," Jack said, glancing down through the glass.

Rose released his hands as she looked over and settled once more, Lupa coming to the surface again.

"He is a good person," she said solemnly.

Jack watched her for a moment.

"Okay… You're Rose, but I bet you buried your personality down." Lupa quirked a brow at him. "It's because of the Doctor, isn't it?"

"Perhaps some of it," Lupa acknowledged. "I am Lupa, patron goddess of Rome and mother of Romulus and Remus." She said it simply, dismissively. "I was Rose, yes. I became Lupa when I found Rome after wandering for a thousand years."

~:~

Jack stared at Lupa. She was definitely not Rose - in the moments before, she was, but… Not now. There was a certain air about her that made sure to scream _danger_ to Jack.

"I see." Jack knew this would bite Rose - _Lupa_ \- in the ass. One of these days, she'd meet the Doctor.

"He has attack eyebrows," she mused. "He's regenerated a time or two."

He didn't comment on the change of subject. "You know it will come and bite you in the ass, right?" he questioned her.

The gold in her eyes seemed to vanish, and whisky brown eyes met his, distant and there at the same time.

"It always does," she murmured, seeming to be distracted.

~:~

" _Rose Tyler of Earth," Pete Tyler introduced to the leader of the Sycorax. Thanks to Rose and the Doctor's journey in the other universe, Rose knew what frequency to tell UNIT and everyone - and the President of London agreed and listened to the Tyler that didn't belong._

" _You speak for this Earth?" the leader of the Sycorax spat at the human girl._

" _I do," Rose said coolly. "I speak for Earth, and I will defend it from you." She thought back to what the Doctor did, and turned off her translator device. "Mum, remember the other time this happened?" She had to gamble that this, this was the same in this universe._

 _Most things were like that. She had to take a gamble that things were different here, but not so much as to completely meander away from the other universe._

" _Yes," Jackie Tyler grumbled. "Why do I have to do this?"_

" _You don't," Rose said, with a smile, turning to her mum and discreetly tapping her vortex manipulator._

 _A rough jerk later, and Rose was ducking out of sight as she heard her own voice and that of the Sycorax leader. She touched the red orb._

 _It wasn't meant for humans to touch. Maybe it was the same in her universe, but suddenly she could see it. The people, every individual person, standing on the edge._

'Off,' _she said._

 _The blood control vanished, and Rose turned to see a Sycorax sword pointing at her._

 _She turned her translator on._

" _I demand the right to fight for this planet," she loudly announced. "Pick your best warrior and fight me for the fate of Earth."_

 _A sword was handed to her._

 _The Sycorax from her universe was either weaker than the one here or the Doctor had won and made it easy; Rose barely held him off._

 _Knowing, though, where the secret button was and thankful - oh, so thankful! - that the button was where it had been in her universe, Rose took her translator and ran, ducking under the lethal weapon above her and throwing the item at the button wildly._

 _She felt guilt as the Sycorax fell, but it was the only way to win._

 _As the Sycorax stared, Rose cracked her neck and pretended she wasn't tired, lifting her heavy sword and aiming it at them, her words dark and angry._

" _You tell the others to leave Earth alone," she hissed. Her eyes flickered between brown and gold, and Rose could hear a song that gave her strength. "Because it. Is._ Defended."

 _She drove the sword down. Hr bones jarred as she made it sink several inches into the ground, pain making her nearly cry out._

 _But Rose figured it would be a weakness to them._

 _They were sent down to Earth, where people wept. Loved ones embraced theirs._

 _The Sycorax ship disappeared, and Rose had a gut feeling that more aliens would come._

 _The green-light weapon that had killed the Sycorax in her dimension? Nearly done._

 _Rose couldn't afford to slack off._

 _She was Rose Tyler, Defender of the Universe._

 _No matter if it wasn't HER universe._

~:~

"-pa! _Rose!"_

Lupa snapped back into awareness, shaking her head and placing a hand on her forehead.

"Apologies," she murmured. "Some things… Remind me of other things." She rubbed her temples. "Forgive me, Jack, but I must leave." Lupa stood. "I have to collect Amy and Rory and then go back to America," she muttered to herself.

"Amy and Rory?" Jack frowned.

"My pack-mates," Lupa responded coolly.

~:~

The biological signature of the wolf-pack had one single part similar to one another - the amount of artron radiation in them, with the exception of three.

Two of the signatures had an abnormal amount compared to the rest, who had a miniscule amount.

One signature - Lupa - was _doused_ in artron energy, seeming to attract the energy in spades.

Or was a _source,_ collecting it from unprotected travel in the Time Vortex.

The Doctor frowned as the TARDIS giggled in his mind, all the while sounding like a child taunting him.

The doors to the TARDIS opened, and Bill entered with Missy behind her, Nardole closing the door.

"So, question," Nardole said, finally seeing the Doctor and gazing at him. "Who exactly was Rose Tyler to you? More important than River, because you only told River her name and to never go in her room when she asked."

The Doctor stilled.

"You know," he said after a few minutes, "Cybermen are one of the few creatures I can as much as I hate a Dalek." He swiped the screen, and the results vanished. He turned, and his eyes were shadowed.

"You, a Time Lord, were in love with a _human,"_ Missy said, her face not smiling. If she hadn't been _learning_ compassion, then she'd smirk and laugh at the Doctor and sneer. She'd tell them that he was weak.

But she didn't. Her voice was incredulous, but she wasn't ridiculing him.

"I did," he admitted. "And I left her with my metacrisis." He didn't feel the need to go into details.

"That doesn't make much sense," Bill frowned.

"It really doesn't," Nardole agreed. "River told me that the outlay of the TARDIS changed when you did. That's true, correct?"

"Yes," the Doctor admitted.

"Something happened with the TARDIS," Missy guessed.

The Doctor wiped his face with one of his hands, feeling the heavy weight of River's ring.

"Rose looked into the TARDIS," he said. "And the TARDIS looked into her."

He was remembering it, when he was all ears and leather. The despair on that satellite, the relief as he sent Rose away, and the horror - the _horror_ when he heard her come back.

He remembered it all.

 _I create myself,_ Bad Wolf had said.

He'd regenerated to save her.

 _He'd left her._ He had left her in that dimension to be happy, and he'd pushed her to the back of his mind, forcing himself to forget about her because he'd loved her too much.

The Doctor swallowed as Missy gaped at him, her mouth wide open.

"Please tell me you're joking," Missy said to him, her eyes still wide.

"If I was joking I'd be dead and the Emperor Dalek would have destroyed the universe," the Doctor informed her, his voice flat.

"What's a Dalek?" Bill asked, her eyes sharp.

"A Dalek is a creature made by an evil Kaled," Missy answered, never looking away from the Doctor. "A Dalek is a creature that doesn't feel emotions. Never will." Missy shrugged. "I don't know much more."

"He believes in mercy," the Doctor told Missy, his eyes closed. "When you took Clara to the ship of Daleks, I had gone back in time not long before that, without her. I saved Davros."

Missy's eyes flashed. "You _saved_ the -"

"Fixed point in time," the Doctor snapped. "The last time I tried altering a fixed point in time it nearly altered the history of Earth."

There was a shocked silence - the Doctor turned back to the screen and started to pinpoint the areas he needed.

"What did Clara use the Matrix for?" Missy asked, once again startling him.

"Erased the collective memory of the Time Lords of what I did to them," the Doctor told her. "Well, some of them. I only hope -"

The TARDIS wheezed, and they were all violently thrown to the ground.

The Doctor got up and checked their location.

 _Cardiff, Wales._

He checked outside, a fearsome scowl on his face as he looked at the screen.

Time Lords stood in pouring rain over the Torchwood entrance.

 _Rassilon._

The Doctor scowled again.


	8. Chapter 8

Lupa's nose flared, her head tilting up.

"Time Lords," she announced.

Two people materialized around her, glowing gold for a brief second.

One had brown hair, and the other had red hair. Both were poised to fight, and Ianto looked alarmed at what had happened.

"Ianto, hold down the fort," Jack ordered Ianto. "And she's just a friend. A _friend,"_ he emphasized for his benefit. "And taken. Hello, I'm Jack -"

" _Quit,"_ Lupa said, her voice automatically going Rose-like, exasperated yet fondly reprimanding him.

"I just said my name!" Jack mock-complained.

Lupa turned to him, her face amused. "Don't think I forgot about your habits, Jack Harkness," she said to him with a teasing grin. Then she turned to her companions. "Normally, I would have called Romulus or Remus, but I asked you because what we are facing… It's Time Lords, not the Doctor." Her nostrils flared. "I can sense them… And smell them. Their heavy clothes and finery disturb my senses. And their smell. They smell of Time…" She tilted her head.

"We follow you," Amy announced, a smile on her face.

"We're going up," announced Jack. "Ready or not."

The four settled.

"All four sides," Lupa whispered. "Jack, you'll be at a disadvantage. I can temporarily share my senses."

"Wow, you're just _full_ of surprises." Jack smirked. "What are you, all-powerful?"

"Only when it comes to the Wolf," Lupa deadpanned. "I _am_ Lupa."

Jack snorted. "Fine."

Golden energy rose to her hands.

With a touch of her hands, Jack's senses went into overdrive. Scents were instantly catalogued, and his eyes seemed to catch every molecule.

Sound pierced his eardrums, and he took a second to get it under control.

Lupa took her hands off his, and his sense dulled a little.

"Whatever happens, I hope that you will not want the full Change," Lupa told him gently.

The lift's noise distracted him. "I don't know," he grinned, half distracted. "I like this. Hey, I have a question - did you tell Stephanie Meyer-"

He stopped, her eyes flashing gold, her scowl fearsome.

"Whoever told her will eventually be found," she said in a forced-calm voice.

Jack only had time to turn and snicker as the lift finally cleared the area.

Time Lords stood around the perception filter, chatting with each other.

"They must know the general area of the filter," Jack muttered. "What should we do?"

"Attack?" Amy suggested.

"No," Lupa said, something in her voice. "All of us step out as a united front."

"Let me go first," Jack offered. "Living fixed point here. I'll grate on their senses."

Lupa nodded, turning her face away.

The four of them stepped out, Jack quickly switching places with Lupa.

"Rose Tyler!"

A male Time Lord (considering gender was relative when it concerned the Time Lords, describing the Time Lord before them was easy) stood up, regal posture marking him as important.

"What is it?" Lupa questioned, carefully switching with Jack. "What do you want with me?"

"Ah. I see." The clear distaste in the Time Lord's voice made Jack tense. "Bad Wolf."

"Lupa," Lupa insisted. "If you must address me, address me by Lupa."

"Fine then, _Lupa._ I have an offer for you."

Jack's eyes caught a sliver of blue, hidden by a perception filter just enough for the Time Lords not to notice.

"Your offer?"

"Let me show you," the Time Lord offered.

"I don't think -"

Lupa vanished, the circle of Time Lords vanishing with her.

~:~

Time Lords bored holes into the Lord President Rassilon and his… Guest, the Wolf Goddess. Both had tea in front of them.

Lupa, in all her disrespect, had her feet on the table, looking laconic and sipping casually at the tea.

Of course it wasn't drugged with anything Lupa couldn't handle. She'd been drunk on hypervodka in the last century alone (courtesy of a bad night with the Olympians) and had to be sober for a meeting with her pack the next morning.

As a Roman goddess, she fed on both belief and the existence of Time. As a former mortal, she had a heartbeat.

But both existed on the tides of the Time Vortex, on Time itself. When a heart of a TARDIS is shown, not even a Time Lord could use that energy without dying. Normally.

But this was who Rose was meant to be. Lupa. Bad Wolf.

She was unafraid.

She had no reason to be afraid. There was nothing the Time Lords could do.

"So," she said after silence. "I'm getting bored, Time Lord." She giggled to herself. "Hah, that rhymed. Anyway." She turned an icy gaze upon the supposed-to-be-dead Time Lord and smiled. "Seriously. Talk or I leave."

She sipped her tea.

"It has come to our attention that you demanded to speak with the Doctor."

"Wow, that's… A few thousand years too late." Lupa's smile vanished. "Don't fuck with me, Time Lord. I have my piece I wish to say to the Doctor, and those words are meant for him alone. My rage, my anger… All for his ears, and his alone." She smiled that lupine smile at Rassilon, and he glowered at her, going for intimidation. "My guess is you want me to kill the Doctor; destroy him."

Rassilon said nothing.

"If you let me speak to him…" Lupa traced a hand over the rim of her cup. "I will see to what must be done."

She bowed her head and placed a closed fist over her heart, her eyes not leaving his eyes.

"Your word is your oath," Rassilon said, pleased.

~:~

He sat in a room with his current companions, his TARDIS back at Earth. If he needed her, he would materialize her around them, but for now…

The door opened, revealing Romulus clothed in regular 21st century wear.

"I hate shirts," the Roman announced out of nowhere. "The Lady wishes to see you."

"Which one?" snarked Missy.

The Roman looked at her blankly. " _The_ Lady," he said, as though he were obvious. "Follow."

Again, they followed the Roman, this time guarded by the Doctor's people.

Missy sighed after a few long moments of silence.

"Oh, come on, dears… Surely you can do more than just stand and march, Soldiers," she bemoaned.

"Silence, traitor. You'll get your due," sneered one of the men to Missy, who went silent.

"Don't threaten her," Bill snapped, only to be pushed back behind a materializing Remus. Remus, who still looked scrawnier than his brother and had several new and obvious scars.

"If you touch this mortal you'll deal with Lady Arkytoir's wrath."

The Doctor and Missy both froze.

~:~

The room had a distinct Roman feel to it; the abundant food on the long table, the weapons, even the clothing on the woman sitting on a loveseat not facing them.

"Lady Arkytoir, the Doctor has arrived."

There was a moment of deep thought.

"Thank you, Romulus."

The woman stood, her long curly hair falling down her back.

And for the first time in centuries for her and millennia for him, she turned and faced him in her human form, making direct and complete eye contact and not looking away.

"Hello, Doctor," Rose Tyler whispered softly, her amber eyes lighting up where her face was blank.

"Hello, Rose," the Doctor said, whispered just as softly, slowly walking up to her.

"You changed again," she told him, uncaring of the other faces in the room.

"You've seen this face before," he told her.

Rose smiled slightly. "I was afraid."

"And now?"

"Angry," Rose said, still seeming entranced. "A little afraid. But mostly… Confused."

The two were still staring into each others' eyes -

"Oh for Chaos' sake, will you two stop being so bloody moon-eyed towards each other and actually fricking _talk?_ " demanded a new voice.

All eyes moved to the corner, where two more of Lupa's pack sat.

"Amelia!" The Doctor turned to Rose, who smiled…

...and Amelia was suddenly there, smiling sweetly, holding out her arms.

"Hello, Raggedy Man," she said, looking teary, and as the Doctor moved towards her, she brought her hand up and slapped him across the face. "YOU COULD HAVE GONE TO NEW JERSEY THAT YEAR, YOU DAMNED IDIOT!"

The Doctor patted his face. "Still not as hard as Jackie's," he muttered absently.

Rose laughed. "Yeah, Mum's got a pretty hard slap." She motioned towards the table.


End file.
